


In Our Dreams

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Motherland: Fort Salem Week [6]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Soulmate AU, Soulmates Share Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: Soulmates can share dreams with one another after a certain age, but can't say one another's names. They have to find one another in the real world before introducing themselves.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Motherland: Fort Salem Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	In Our Dreams

“I just wish I could know your name. Maybe then I could find you.” Raelle said in a somewhat forlorn voice. She had repeated this sentiment many times during their shared dreams and it broke Scylla’s heart a little every time.

Tonight the dreamscape looked like a green and grassy hill with a single tree at the top decorated with all kinds of wildflowers. Raelle guessed that most of these details had come from her tonight. She was on her stomach braiding a handful of the wildflowers together into a crown she intended to place on her soulmates head. Her soulmate leaned against the tree either watching or relaxing against the bark with her eyes closed, enjoying the breeze, sunlight, and the sound of Raelle’s voice.

“As nice as it would be to meet you in person, I kind of like this. The real world can’t ruin it. There is nothing and no one to come between us. When we dream up worlds together…. They’re always perfect.” Scylla proposed a counterpoint.

“Is everything okay where you are?” Raelle asked, her concern drawn by Scylla’s tone. Whatever was inside them that made them soulmates also drove her to feel _deeply_ protective of the slightly older girl.

“I mean, it’s no better and no worse… we have to move again, is all I was just starting to feel comfortable where I am now and make friends at school. So, I’m frustrated. It’s annoying and unfair but not terrible. Things could be better but they could be worse as well. Being in this place with you every night in our sleep pretty much saves my life. You are the one consistent part of my life.” Scylla leaned down to kiss Raelle’s cheeks.

“No matter what happens, you will always have me and whatever this place is. It isn’t a complete consolation, but I can’t help with the rest. I wish that I could.” Raelle popped up from where she had been laying in the grass, carefully and almost reverently placed the crown upon her soulmate’s head before sliding in closer to Scylla, sitting next to her against the tree. As she had hoped, Scylla leaned over and into Raelle’s shoulder.

“You are so much more than a consolation prize. You are everything. You’re my _soulmate_.” She protested, lips finding Raelle’s cheek once more, wishing she had the courage to go for the other girl’s lips.

“I’ll see you tomorrow night, right?” Scylla asked, her morose tone buried in dream Raelle’s dream shirt.

“I will be here every night that you want me to be here.” Raelle promised, kissing the top of Scylla’s head as they could feel themselves beginning to wake up to face another day.


End file.
